


Balance: Unshreked

by NoPineapplePizza



Category: Shrek (Movies), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Making Up Things As I Go, My first fic, Not Beta Read, daisuke is shrek, haru is fiona, if you dont approve well then write your own fanfic cause this is mine, im sorry, kamei is donkey, once again im very sorry, really ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPineapplePizza/pseuds/NoPineapplePizza
Summary: So basically, I just merged the plot of the first Shrek movie with Balance Unlimited. Why? I'm getting desperate for content.
Relationships: Kamei Shinnosuke & Kanbe Daisuke, Kamei Shinnosuke & Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 48
Kudos: 94





	1. Meet Daishrek, the lonely millionaire

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with idea while watching Schaffrillas live re-enacting the entirety of Shrek 2.

“ _Once upon a time there was a lovely prince. But he had an enchantment upon him of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. He was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing guard. Many brave people had attempted to free him from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. He waited in the guard's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for his true love and true love's first kiss_ ,” HEUSC read the tale out loud to his master.

The ear piece paused its story as it heard laughter escape his master’s mouth. “Like that’s ever gonna happen,” the millionaire said through his laughter, “What a load of-” the sound of the toilet flushing cut out what the millionaire was about to say towards the story the ear piece had told him. He rose up from his highly advanced toilet and looked through the window that revealed to him the clear bright blue sky of the morning. Daisuke’s lips formed a gentle smile from just glancing at the sky. He already knew that this was going to be a good day.

"HEUSC, play my morning song," Daisuke order as he pressed on his earring.

" _Of course sir. Now playing All Star from the American rock band Smash Mouth," HEUSC noted, following his orders._

While in a nearby town, commoners were beginning to get together as they had planned. They had all agreed on a plan to go after the millionaire. People began to put on their protective gear as they had been cautioned to do so by previous people that attempted to go after the millionaire. Though many have tried to get the millionaire to leave his mansion and failed to do so, this group was sure that they would be the first and last group to accomplish the town’s goal.

* * *

As the sun had begun to settle down, Daisuke was in his luxurious dining room all by himself, just as he has always liked it. He has learned to enjoy being by himself ever since his family had left him at a young age. Besides, he wasn’t completely alone, he had HEUSC with him.  
As he was enjoying the taste of his meal, he felt a vibration on his right earlobe. He already knew what it meant before HEUSC announced it to him.

“ _Sir, security cameras from outside the mansion have picked up movement nearby_ ,” HEUSC alerted, “ _Would you like for me to contact the authorities?_ ”

“That won’t be necessary, I can handle this,” Daisuke answered, after his final bite of his ratatouille, the meal came from an acclaimed French restaurant. Daisuke never allowed himself near the kitchen or else he would somehow find a way to burn it once again.  
The millionaire rose up from his seat and made his way towards the elevators. As he got in, he pressed the button for the lowest level and once he heard the classic elevator ding, he could feel his whole body being pushed down by Earth’s gravity.

Meanwhile, the group full of commoners were surprised how effortless it was to get past the millionaire’s security.

“Man, I thought it was going to be a life or death situation. That shit was easy as hell,” one of them claimed, sparking others to agree.

“You have to remember that those before us said the exact same thing. They said it gets tougher when you get closer to the mansion,” another one of them remarked.

“Maybe they were just a bunch of weak ass pussies that weren’t able to get past the security.”

“Wait a minute, don’t you guys think it’s strange that from the outside the whole mansion is dark?” one of the commoners asked the group. The group paused their step and looked at the mansion. Besides from the outside lights, nothing seemed to be glowing from inside.

“Maybe the rich asshole is asleep,” one of them insisted.

“Perhaps. If so, then this is gonna be much easier than we thought it would be!” another exclaimed.

“Oh shit, can you imagine all that shit we’re gonna find in there? I’m gonna be fucking rich bitches!” another cheered. The whole group began to get their hopes up, imagining all that they would buy once they went inside the mansion.

“Oh really now?”

“Hell yea man! Bro, imagine the extra amount of cash we will get for just getting that bitch out from his mansion. Fucking fortunes!”

“Damn, I didn’t know that I really was that wanted,”

The group instantly stopped at their track once they had realized who was speaking to them from behind.

“Why did you all stop? Don’t you want to shoot your big shot?” the voice continued, this time with an added sound of a click from a gun.

The group began to quiver in place, fear rushing towards them.

“Listen, I have a deal that I offer to everyone that trespasses on my property,” the millionaire began. “I give you each ten million yen for you all to not come back here or get near me, or if you refuse, I won’t be hesitant to shoot.” he continued, looking at the backs of the group to his gun.

The entire group turned in sync to face the millionaire. The leader, Daisuke assumed, walked towards him as the rest of the group's eyes followed him. The leader fell on his knees and began to beg.

“I’m so sorry! I promise that we will take the money and leave you alone! Just please don’t hurt us, we each have our own families to take care of!” the leader pleaded to the millionaire.

The millionaire bent down and as he was stretching his hand to retrieve the wallet from the leader’s pocket on their jacket, the leader turned on the flashlight mode from their phone and held it towards the millionaire. To his surprise, the millionaire did not flinch and he was also able to get his wallet from his pocket.

“But how did you-”

“Listen, I’m quite tired at the moment and I’m already used to all of your tricks,” the millionaire responded before the leader to finish their question. He got out his sunglasses, put them on, and transferred the money to the leader. Once he was done with his classic signature and HEUSC's well-known " _Balance: Unlimited_ " saying to confirm the transaction, he put the card back into the wallet and threw it back at the leader.

“Alright, who’s next?”

* * *

After transferring ten million yen to everybody in the group, Daisuke turned back to see all of the people in the group run far from his mansion. His lips formed his signature smirk looking at them getting smaller and smaller as they continued. He began to walk inside to his mansion until he was stopped when he felt something underneath his shoe. He removed his foot from the object and looked at what appeared to be a cracked phone. Daisuke picks up the phone and clicks on the button to reveal a brightly lit screen. He couldn’t help but read the background of the phone, which seemed to be a screenshot of a wanted ad for officers. He rolled his eyes and continued to go inside his home, already wanting to be underneath his covers. Once he was inside, he went to the bin where he keeps all of the phones that he finds at his property and tosses the newly found phone in it. Then he continues to make his way towards his bedroom.


	2. Meet Kamei, the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right before we get in to it, I just wanna say support the Black Lives Matter Movement and if you can, donate to the cause :)

- **The Next Day** -

Inside one of the town’s empty buildings, a single file line of people that were accused to be officers of the Modern Crime Prevention Task Force division and their accusers was formed. None of the accused people wanted to be there. Everybody in town knew that just mentioning that division would bring embarrassment and mockery.

So why were they in this line, you may ask? Well, a wanted ad was being posted all throughout the town to find all the officers that worked under this division. The reason for why these officers were needed was unknown to the commoners, but if someone was able to turn in one of them with proof to the officers of the Investigation Division I, they would be guaranteed to get a cash reward.

“All right. She’s one of them, take her away!” one of the First Division officers announced, “Move it along. Come on!”

While waiting in the line handcuffed, a tall lanky young man was beginning to take notice just how much closer they were getting to the officers.

“Please, don’t turn me in. I’ll never look at porn ads ever again! I can change. Please! Just give me another chance!” he pleaded to the elderly woman that caught him at the wrong time.

“Oh, just shut up already!” she responded, pushing him to move forward in the line.

“Alright, what have you got?” the officer asked, looking at two men.

“This gambler over here confessed to me that he was an officer of the MCPTF one night at the bar,” one of the men answered to the First Division officer, handing him a badge that belonged to the dark brunet beside him.

“I’m not an officer for that division! Hell, I’m not even an officer! I'm not a disappointment!” the dark brunet claimed out loud, while trying to frail his hands around even though they were stuck by handcuffs.

“Well, it seems to me that your badge says differently, Officer Teppei Yumoto ” the First Division officer announced, making the dark brunet halt his movement and look back at the officer. “Here’s your fifty thousand yen for the officer. Take him away!”

“DON'T PLEASE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!” Teppei yelled to the other officers getting a hold of him and taking him into a locked room with other officers of his division.

“Next! What have you got?” the First Division officer asked an elderly woman who had a tall lanky man next to her.

“I’ve got one of your wanted officers,” the woman told him.

“Do you have any proof on you to prove so?”

“Of course, he has his badge with him. Go ahead fella, show the man your badge,” the woman turned to face the tall man next to her.

However, the young man just stood there looking at her. How does she expect him to show his badge, even though he didn’t want to, when his hands are in cuffs?

“Well?” the officer waited.

“Oh, he’s in handcuffs. Let me just get it for him. You see, I wanted him to hold on to it for me as I am quite forgetful,” the woman explained to the officer reaching for the pant pocket that she believed had the badge inside. When she removed her hand from the pocket, she looked at her hand which was holding the man’s wallet instead.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen enough,” the officer told the woman, eyeing other officers as a signal to come and remove the pair from the line.

“No, no, he’s an officer! I swear he is,” she responded, throwing the wallet to the officer. “There must be some evidence inside of that thing!” The officer takes a look at the wallet. All that he was able to find was some money, his cards, and a picture of a well-known model in a light blue bikini. The officer looked back at the elderly woman with a mean glare as he put the wallet back into the man’s pant pocket.

“Get this boomer right out of my sight!” the officer commanded. Other First Division officers ran up to the elderly woman and grabbed her by her arms.

“NO, NO! I SWEAR! HE IS A MCPTF OFFICER!”

As the officers tried to get a hold of the squirming woman, the man right next to her began to walk away from the situation. As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into another First Division officer that was making her way to help others with the woman. The man fell down and the officer stopped to look to see if he was alright.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. Let me he-” the officer paused her sentence when she noticed what was laying next to the man on the ground. The man looked at her, confused, and followed what her eyes were staring at. Once he realized, his heartbeat stopped.

His badge. It was laying right there on the ground for everyone to see, exposing to them his name. _Shinnosuke Kamei_.

Kamei got a hold of his badge in his hands, and began to run off from the building. He turned around at the entrance and noticed that everybody was staring at him. Out of nowhere, a sense of pride rushed through him.

“HA HA! THAT’S RIGHT, FOOLS! I’M A MCPTF OFFICER AND Y’ALL CAN SUCK MY DICK! BYE BITCHES!” Kamei shouted to everybody in the building, turning himself around and continued to run far from the building.

“Don’t just stand and stare at him! Get him!” the female officer that bumped into Kamei yelled at her co-workers as she began to run after him.

They had all let go of the elderly woman, and ran after Kamei, with the female officer leading the way.

“ _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. OH FUCKING SHIT!_ ” Kamei yelled inside his thoughts, “ _THEM BITCHES ARE GONNA CATCH ME! THEY ARE GONNA GET MY SORRY ASS!_ ”

As he was running, he noticed that his surroundings appeared to be different from that of the town’s. He turned his head around to see if anyone was getting close to him, and all of the sudden, he bumped into something.

Well, not something, but someone.

“ _Man, I really got to get my eyes checked,_ ” Kamei noted to himself as he laid on the ground.

As he sat himself up, he saw the person who he bumped into. They had a black slicked back hair and as soon as he caught a glimpse of his piercing blue-gray eyes, he already knew who he was staring at.

The millionaire.


	3. The Millionaire and Kamei the Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me a while to write this chapter. i recently got animal crossing and i got addicted.

Before both of them could say anything to each other as they got up from the ground, both of them were able to hear footsteps coming closer to them. As Kamei gets a glimpse of the female officer that discovered his identity, he immediately hides behind the millionaire’s back. Meanwhile, the millionaire was confused as to what this man was scared of.

Then a few seconds later, a group of people in dark suits began to slow down their pace as they got close to Daisuke and Kamei. The officer that was leading the group stopped to catch her breath, the other officers around her followed her actions as well. Then the realization hit them that they were now faced to face with the infamous millionaire. 

“You there. Millionaire!” the officer shouted at Daisuke in between breaths.

“Yes?”

The officer got out her phone from her pant pocket, unlocking the password, and scrolled through her Photos app, trying to find the screenshot of a pre-written paragraph the First Division officers were demanded to state in a situation when an arrest is occurring. It took about three minutes for her to find the photo, those around her were getting bored. Daisuke just stared at the officer, while Kamei was still gripping onto Daisuke’s shoulders from the back for protection while also glancing at the officer.

“By the order of Lord Hoshino, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility.”

“Oh, really? You and what army?” the millionaire questioned the officer.

The puzzled officer turned her head around to be revealed that every single one of the officers that followed her had vanished. She turned her head back at the millionaire while trembling to see that his lips formed a malevolent smirk. She wanted to shit herself right then and there. The officer did a complete 180 and ran off the same path that made her come upon the millionaire. She needed to get to the nearest restroom.

As he notices her figure disappearing in the distance, Daisuke laughs and begins to walk back towards his mansion. As he was walking, he could hear the footsteps of the man that was gripping onto his shoulders following him.

“Can I say something to you? Listen, you were really fucking somethin’ back there. Incredible!” the tall blonde man admitted.

The millionaire turned around with a surprised expression on his face. His tone of voice backing up as evidence for his expression.

“Are you talking to-” 

Before he could finish his question, Daisuke noticed that the tall man behind him had disappeared from his sight. He turned his head to the right and then to the left. No proof of the tall man. The millionaire sighed and turned his body to continue to walk toward his mansion, but he jolted a few steps backward as he came face to face with the tall man, Daisuke noticing that he was bending on his knees to reach Daisuke’s eye-level. 

“To you? Yeah man, I was talking about you! Can I tell you was great back there? Those fucking officers! What a butch of pussies! They thought they was all of that! Then you showed up, and BAM! Them bitches was trippin’ over themselves like drunk-ass bitches in the club! That really made me feel good to see that!” the taller of the men excitedly exclaimed, straightening his posture.

“Oh, well that’s great, really” Daisuke replied back to the compliment. 

“Man, it’s good to be free!” the tall man added.

Daisuke began to walk in front of the man. He could still hear the other man’s footsteps.

“Now, why don’t you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends?” Daisuke questioned the man while he continued his walk. He then heard the other footsteps stop.

“But, um, I don’t have any friends,” the tall man answered.

_“ Makes bloody sense ”_ Daisuke stated in his head.

“And I’m not goin’ out there by myself! I refuse to step foot in that town!” the man added.

As Daisuke was walking, he paused his step as soon as he heard what the tall man said.

“Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I’ll stick with you! You’re mean, short, rich. Together we’ll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us. Oh, and the name’s Shinnosuke Kamei by the way. Just wanted you to know the name of your new best bud as we scare the next pack of assholes that cross us.”

Daisuke turns around to face Kamei, trying hard to keep his calm composure. 

“How much?”

Kamei looked stunned. Daisuke just wanted him to leave him alone.

“For my friendship? Oh buddy, you already got it when you saved my ass from them, officers! Oh boy, we are gonna be the best of friends, I already know it! You and me! The millionaire and Kamei! Oh shit dude, name a more iconic duo than us two, I’ll wait! Actually no, why wait when we already know the answer! No one! We’re the baddest bitches of them all! Wait till everyone sees us!” Kamei continued on.

As Kamei was rumbling on, Daisuke put his hands over his ears to try to not hear him, but it was no use. Kamei was still going and now he was talking about going to the mall.

“Why are you following me?” Daisuke asked Kamei as he felt defeated that he couldn’t find a way to eliminate the sound of Kamei’s voice. Kamei stopped his rumbling to answer him.

“I’ll tell you why,” Kamei stated. Then he began speaking again in a melodic voice, “‘Cause I’m all alone. There's no one here beside me. My problems have all gone. There’s no one to deride me. But you gotta have faith…”

“Stop singing! It’s no wonder you don’t have any friends,” Daisuke stated, frustratedly.

“Damn. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest!”

“Listen, Kamei. Take a look at me. What am I?” Daisuke ordered Kamei. 

Kamei followed and looked at Daisuke from head to toe. 

“Uh…really short?”

“NO! I'M A MILLIONAIRE” YOU KNOW, ‘GRAB YOUR LIGHTS AND CAMERAS.’ DOESN’T THAT BOTHER YOU?” Daisuke shouted at Kamei, noticing that the man didn’t flinch a muscle.

“Nope.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Oh.”

“Man, I like you. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Daisuke”

“Daisuke,” Kamei said, hearing the way how he pronounced the millionaire's name, “ Well, you know what I like about you, Daisuke? You got that kind of I-don’t-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Daisuke. You all right,” Kamei told the millionaire as both of them made their way to Daisuke’s mansion.


	4. Going to the Millionaire's Mansion, The Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to that one friend of mine that is reading this, please don't tell our friend group

A couple of minutes went by until both of the men had their eyes on the luxurious mansion ahead of them. Kamei paused and stared at its beauty, while Daisuke paused ahead as he noticed that the tall man had shut up for once while in their walk.

“Oh shit! Look at that. 'A person with no respectable job must live there,' as they say back in town. 'They must run some pompous joint,' others may add,” Kamei stated, looking at Daisuke, hoping to agree with him. He was about to say other remarks until Daisuke interpreted his train of thought.

“That would be my home,” Daisuke replied, looking back at Kamei. 

Kamei stared back at the millionaire and then at the mansion. It all made sense. Could he really be this stupid to not connect the dots together? (Answer: Yep) Kamei’s head began to come up with compliments and changed his tone to sound more admirable.

“Oh! And it’s so lovely! Just beautiful! Those people back in town have no taste! Just look at this! I would imagine you were quite a decorator! I like those stairs! Those are some nice stairs! You should know I have an interest in anything with fashion and design. I guess you must throw lots of parties with other rich people like yourself.” Kamei told Daisuke while giving him a smile.

“I like my privacy.” 

“Same. Well would you look at that, that’s another thing we have in common. I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You have tried to give them a hint and they still refuse to leave you alone. Anyways, can I stay with you?”

“Uh, what?” Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I stay with you, please?”

“Of course!” 

“REALLY?”

“NO!”

Kamei frowned. 

“PLEASE! I refuse to go back there! You have no idea what it feels like to be considered an outsider!” Kamei paused for a moment as he looked at Daisuke, who looked completely foreign when compared to the rest of the townspeople. “Well, maybe you do. But that’s why we gotta stick together! You gotta let me stay!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“PLEASE!”

“Okay! Okay! But for one night only.”

“Thank you!”

As both men made their way through the entrance doors, Kamei ran inside and sat on the nearest seat that he could get his tired ass onto. Daisuke sighed looking at the taller man as he was removing his shoes to put on slippers.

“This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin’ manly stories, and in the morning, I’m making waffles!” Kamei exclaimed, bouncing off from the seat to stand next to Daisuke.

“So Dai, where do I sleep?”

“First, do not ever call me that. Second, outside,” the millionaire answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.

“Well I guess that’s alright. I mean, we barely know each other as we have just recently met. So I guess staying outside wouldn’t be that bad,” Kamei stated. He noticed that the millionaire was not paying attention to him as he was speaking to himself in a low voice with his fingers holding unto his small round earring. Once he removed his fingers from his earlobe, he turned to him. 

“I just ordered a tent to be placed outside for you to spend the night in. I better not hear any noises from outside at night nor do I still want to see you in the morning. You understand?”

Kamei nodded silently. 

“Good. The tent will be prepared in a few minutes as I was told by my butler. It will be located just near the entrance. It would be best if you already make your way out.”

Kamei began to walk near the door, his head hanging low. 

“Well then, here I go. I mean, I do like the outdoors, don't get me wrong. I’ll just be staying inside my little tent all by myself outside. By myself, outside,” he said, opening and closing the door behind him as Daisuke looked at him as he left. “I’m all alone… there’s no one here besides me…”

Once he reached the end of the stairs, he saw what was supposed to be his tent and damn it was huge. It wasn’t that typical tent that people would bring with them while camping. No, this was some rich people's tent. Kamei went inside the white tent and was immediately enamored by it. Inside was a king-size bed with a white comforter and white pillows in the middle of the tent. A small light brown wooden table with a matching chair was located to the right of the bed and on top of the table was a prepared meal for Kamei to eat. 

“Maybe staying outside for just once won’t be so bad,” Kamei assured himself as he closed the tent behind him. 

* * *

Later that night, Daisuke got his usual fancy dinner that he ordered for take out. This time from a well-known Italian restaurant from the city. The meal sat on a clean plate made out of fine china and besides it was a clear glass filled with fine red wine. Daisuke took his match out from his pocket and lit the candles that were in the middle of the dining table. This was paradise. No commoner to bother him. It was just him, his expensive food and wine that he bought with his unlimited amount of money, and his butler. What more could he ask for?

Well it was definitely not any noise of disturbance if that’s what you answered. Before he could take his first bite of his caprese salad, the millionaire heard footsteps near him. He turned his head around and found nothing.

“That commoner,” Daisuke muttered, placing his fork down and getting up from his chair. He walked all the way to the entrance of his mansion and opened the doors.

“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE!” the millionaire yelled at the man inside the white tent.

The man came out from the tent, rubbing his eyes. 

“I am outside,” Kamei yawned, confused over what the millionaire was accusing him of.

Before Daisuke could ask anymore questions, both men heard more noises coming from inside the mansion. Daisuke turned around and ran back inside with Kamei slowly following him from behind.


	5. WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE MANSION?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, just here to say to stay safe and to still support BLM!
> 
> \----  
> (also, I know I have been one of the many people that have said ACAB, but just know that the cops in FKBU are the only exceptions. I mean, have you seen the official art of Daisuke and Haru in their uniforms?!? I-)

As the millionaire approached the dining room, he saw a moving shadow. Once he stepped foot, he noticed that the room was empty. He did notice something though. His plate was cleaned. Before he could spit out a swear, he heard a voice behind him and turned around to face it.

“That was a good meal. Do you happen to have any dessert?”

Daisuke immediately spun around to face the owner of the voice. He saw a petite woman with her light pink hair tied up in a high ponytail. 

“How did you get inside?” the millionaire demanded. 

“The front doors were open. The Chief ordered me to have a good look inside to find anything or anyone useful to help us in our stay,” the young lady explained.

“What do you mean to stay?! Wait, where is your Chief?” 

“He’s outside. Also, I truly apologize for eating your food. I haven’t eaten all day today,” the young lady answered.

“Saeki, is that you?” both the young lady and the millionaire turned their heads to face the tall lanky man, who had appeared to just woken up, asking the young lady a question.

“Kamei-san! It is so nice to see you!” 

“Wait, you both know each other?” the millionaire questioned.

Both Saeki and Kamei nod their heads and before any of them could start off a conversation, the millionaire began marching off towards the front of his mansion.

“Dai, wait up! Where are you going?” Kamei asked from behind before he began to follow him.

The millionaire didn’t answer and continued until he opened his front doors. He saw two other people, one with a dark brunet with a short ponytail behind his head and the other being an older man wearing red oval glasses, outside near the tent that was meant for the tall commoner. Both appearing to be distracted with their own conversation to even notice the millionaire glaring at both of them.

_“Oh no. Oh no. No! NO!”_ the millionaire screamed inside his head.

He turned his head around and saw that Saeki and Kamei had already reached him. He couldn’t take it. He wanted all these commoners to go. He was too fed up for this, especially at night when he all wants to be alone by himself.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MANSION?!” the millionaire roars out with anger, causing everyone’s eyes to land on him as his voice echos.

“All right,” the millionaire tried to calm himself down, “How much do you all want for you to leave my presence?”

Everyone looked at the millionaire, all too afraid to respond. Then the older man from outside took a step forward from his spot and cleared his throat.

“Well you see, even with that offer, I’m afraid it won’t do,” he answered.

“Why not?”

“We were forced to come here,” the dark brunet joined in.

The millionaire was flabbergasted.

“By who?” he demanded.

“By Lord Hoshino,” Saeki answered, making all the turn to face her, “He ordered his officers to send us here. And even if we want to leave, he signed eviction notices to all of our homes. We don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Everyone became quiet. All of the officers had their heads down, knowing that they don’t have a place to call home anymore. They all felt more like an embarrassment than usual.

The millionaire sighed heavily and spoke out, “All right. Who knows where this Hoshino guy is?”

He looked at all of the officers and each one of them had a blank face. Then Kamei spoke up.

“Oh, I do! I know where he is!” Kamei stated, bouncing up from his spot. 

Daisuke turned around to look at the two men standing outside near the tent.

“Does anyone else know where to find him? Anyone at all?” 

Both of the men shrugged their shoulders at him.

“ME! I DO! PICK ME!” Kamei continued.

Daisuke turned around to face the annoying man, who was raising his arm as if a teacher had asked them what 2+2 was. 

“Okay, fine,” Daisuke sighed, accepting Kamei’s offer. “To you three,” the millionaire announced,“Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. As a matter of fact, I’m going to go see this Lord Hoshino person right now and go get you all off of my mansion and back where you came from!” 

Once the millionaire ended his announcement, he felt himself getting hugged from behind. He turned his head back and saw that it was from Saeki, who had a wide grin on her face. He then heard clapping and turned to look down at the two men, revealing to be behind the sound with grins plastered on their faces, similar to Saeki’s. He turns his head around, this timing facing Kamei, who was also smiling and clapping, making sure he knew he was looking straight at him.

“You!” Daisuke pointed, making Saeki backing away from her hug, “You are coming with me. Now, follow me.”

The millionaire went back inside with the tall annoying man following his lead. It took them a while, but they finally made it to the garage. Even though it was just a garage, to Kamei, and to any other person that does not have an unlimited amount of money, it looked like a clean car dealership as there were probably more than 10 cars inside of it. Each of them were polished and shiny. Kamei swore that he could see his reflection on all of them.

Before Kamei could ask why Daisuke had so many cars, Daisuke had already picked the car he wanted to ride on, which was an expensive-looking black car that even if he sold whole body, Kamei would still not be able to afford it.

“Get in commoner, we’re going to find this Hoshino!” the millionaire called out, before getting inside the driver’s seat.

Kamei ran in and got in the passenger seat. He took a whiff of the inside and he could smell that new car smell. The seats were of quality. God, how he would die to own a car like this. Hell, he wouldn’t allow anyone to touch it. His heart breaks thinking about a car like this getting into a crash. All of its beauty being destroyed. 

However, Kamei’s thoughts are paused when Daisuke is ordering something or someone named HEUSC to open the garage door.

“Who’s that?”

“Who’s what?”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Oh, I was just speaking to my butler”

“I thought you lived alone.”

“I do, HEUSC is an AI.”

“Nice.”

When the conversation ends, Kamei realizes that the car is moving. He couldn’t help but start singing.

“On the road again. Join me, Daisuke. I can’t wait to get on the road again.”

“Can you please stop singing?”

“Can I whistle?”

“No.”

“Can I hum it?”

“All right, hum it.”

Kamei begins to hum the song.


	6. a little hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boys are coming back ;OO

hey guys! So sorry there hasn't been any updates on this sorry-excuse of a story. I have recently begun to work on my summer assignments for school and I'm on the search for colleges as I'm approaching my Senior year. I'm done with the newest chapter, but I still have to edit it. I'll try to finish up as soon as possible! 

Also, for anyone that is currently or has gone through college, I would very much appreciate it if I could get some advice or tips or anything really on admissions and anything about college in general in the comments :)

Oh, and one final thing! After reading this, please sign any petitions related to the Black Lives Matter movement! Okay, that's all. Have a nice day and I'll see you very soon hopefully!


	7. The Oh-So Small, yet Mighty Lord Hoshino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not still back as I still have more assignments to complete, but I was able to have some spare time to edit this chapter. Also, before or after reading this chapter, please go sign a petition that is related to any important cause. Continue to support the Black Lives Matter movement and have a good day! :)

Inside the Royal Palace of Duloc, Lord Hoshino was making his way towards an abandoned room on the lowest floor with his personal guard next to him. He had just been notified by one of the First Division officers that they were able to catch an ex-First Division member who now works under the Modern Crime Prevention Task Force Division. As he opens the door, he sees the elder detective sitting on a wooden stool with a lit cigarette in one hand while holding a copy of the latest newspaper in the other. Hoshino told his guard that he wanted to be left alone with the older man in private and the guard nodded. Once the guard was outside of the room, Hoshino made sure that the door was closed and turned to face the elder.

“So Chosuke-san, long time, no see”

The older detective looked up from his newspaper to look at the young man speaking to him, but he didn’t comment. 

“You really were one of the greatest detectives to ever step foot to the First Division Department. It’s a shame that you choose to reduce your honor by continuing to work under the MCPTF.” 

As Hoshino began to walk closer to the elder, Chosuke put down the newspaper and blew a puff of smoke to the Lord’s face, making Hoshino step back and cough.

“What do you want?” Chosuke questioned with a straight face, putting the cigarette in his mouth. 

After his coughing fit, Hoshino readjusted himself and answered, “I want to know where the rest of the MCPTF members are. You see, one of the newest First Division members believed that I wanted them to be placed outside of the town, so that’s where they placed them. After they told me about their mistake, I ordered them to look for all of the other members, but they couldn’t find anyone.”

“I don’t know where they are.”

“What a lie. You must have been the last to see them.”

Chosuke just shook his head in response and picked the newspaper to continue reading where he last left off. 

Before Lord Hoshino could raise his voice to the elder, the door behind him flew open, making him remove his glare from the elder.

“My lord! They have found him!” his personal guard told him.

“That’s great to hear! Take him to the cell, I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

Lord Hoshino turned his attention back to Chosuke.

“This will be it for today Chosuke-san. However, don’t expect yourself to be free just yet. Why not make yourself comfortable while you’re here,” he advised, making his way to the door as he was finishing his advice.

Before he could allow the elder to make any response back to him, Hoshino slammed the door shut behind him and made his way to where his guest would be expecting him.

* * *

Once he made it to the cell room, his personal guard opened the door for him to enter. Inside, Lord Hoshino saw his guest waiting for him, with a camera in their hands. He noticed that there were other guards near him, keeping an eye on him in case he were to do anything that would be of any harm. When the sound of the door closing was heard, everyone in the room glued their eyes on Lord Hoshino. The guards around the guest backed away a few steps and one of them even gave Hoshino a chair to sit on. Hoshino took the offering and sat down, facing the guest.

“Evening Mita Akira,” he starts, “Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?”

“Well, technically you’re not a king,” Mita quietly muttered, but still loud enough for Hoshino to hear.

Hoshino pauses before he goes on and turns to look at his personal guard, motioning to do the action that they have spoken about earlier.

“Uh, Araki.”

Araki holds up a small Canon camera for everyone to see, especially Mita, and throws it on the ground. Mita yelps, gripping onto his own camera tighter as he did not want it to meet the same faith as the one that was now on the ground, in broken pieces. 

“What I meant to say was that you’re not a king yet,” Mita clarifies. “But you can become one. All you have to do is marry a royal.”

“Go on.”

Mita chuckles nervously, causing Hoshino to raise a brow.

“Is there a problem?”

“Well, you see, there’s one royal who is still on the market, and there are reasons why,” Mita states, making the Lord even more confused. “To meet to this royal, you must go on a quest to save him from a dangerously guarded castle that is surrounded by hot boiling lava,” he clarifies while digging into his jacket pocket to get his phone out. “He’s not a bad looking person if I say so myself. I have heard that although he is quick-tempered, he truly is kindhearted,” He continues to add as he scrolls through his photos on his phone to find a picture of the said royal to show to the Lord. Once he found the picture, he turns his phone over to show Lord Hoshino, who takes it from him to take a closer look. 

Looking at the photo, Lord Hoshino sees a young man with messy taupe hair and a small golden crown sitting on top of it. And although the royal appears to be bored out of his mind with his hand under his chin, looking far out in the distance, he can’t help but stare at his beautiful aureate eyes. Lord Hoshino knew he found the one.

“What is his name?” He asks as he returns Mita’s phone back to him.

“Prince Haru.”

“Prince Haru. He’s perfect. All I have to do now is find someone who can go-”

“I should also mention the little thing that occurs at night,” Mita warns Hoshino, but the Lord ignores him.

“I’ll do it.”

“But Lord, after sunset-”

“SILENCE!” Hoshino yells at Mita, who yelps once again. “I will make this Prince Haru my husband, and DuLoc will finally have the perfect king! Katsuhiro, assemble your finest men. We’re going to have a tournament,” Lord Hoshino declares as he makes his way outside of the room. 

After everyone left the cell, Mita was left alone and sighed.


	8. DuLoc, the Perfect Place to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, so many things have happened since I last updated. Balance Unlimited has now ended and I'm still waiting for season two to be announced. Also, I'm still busy with school, but I was able to have some free time to complete this chapter, even though I should be completing missing assignments;-; Senior year has been so stressful.

Inside of the black luxurious Bentley, Kamei was staring out at the kingdom’s scenery through the front passenger’s window. He had recently woken up from his nap and was surprised that the millionaire next to him was still driving. Then he began to notice that the setting was becoming familiar to him and when he squinted his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things right, Kamei knew that his thoughts were correct.

“That’s it,” Kamei pointed, “That’s it right there. Lord Hoshino’s castle.”

When he turned to face Daisuke, he could see that the millionaire was looking at his window side, which immediately made Kamei worried.

“Hey, keep your eyes on the road!”

“I was just trying to catch a glimpse of the castle. And besides, the road is empty.”

Moving his eyes back onto the road, the millionaire was correct. It was strangely empty. In fact, it seems like the whole place was abandoned.

“It’s quiet,” Daisuke commented, “Too quiet. Where is everybody?”

Before Kamei could answer the millionaire’s question, he noticed a right arrow sign that was marked ‘Information’ on it.

“Maybe that sign could lead us to something.”

Daisuke then takes a turn and drives up to the sign. The sign was pointing at a light blue box that had a golden lever on its side. He rolls down his window, sticking his arm out to pull on the lever. Suddenly a musical tune starts to play and the box doors open up, revealing wooden people inside. Then they begin to sing, moving their jointed limbs along to the tune.

_ “Welcome to DuLoc such a perfect town _

****

_ Here we have some rules _

_ Let us lay them down _

_ Don't make waves, stay in line _

_ And we'll get along fine _

_ DuLoc is perfect place _

_ Please keep off of the grass _

_ Shine your shoes, wipe your... face _

_ DuLoc is, DuLoc is _

_ DuLoc is a perfect place!” _

As the box doors begin to close, a sudden flash captures a picture of Daisuke and Kamei. Under the box, the photograph is printed out, revealing Kamei with a confused look, as his mouth was open with his eyes wide as saucers, while the millionaire had the same stoic expression. 

“Wow,” Kamei shook the expression on his face away, replacing it with a wide grin, “Let’s do that again!”

Before he had a chance to reach his arm out to grab hold of the lever, Daisuke rolled his eyes and sped his car away from the box, making the blonde grin turn upside down. 

All of a sudden, both men heard the sound of trumpets play. Daisuke begins driving to the source of the sound while Kamei hums the tune from the Duloc theme song. Daisuke’s eye twitches and turns to Kamei.

“Can you please stop?”

“Sorry,” Kamei replies, looking down at his lap.

Then both men heard a male voice speak out loud throughout a crowd of cheers.

“..That champion shall have the honor- wait, no- the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Prince Haru from the fiery guardian! If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take their place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make! Let the tournament begin!” 

“Where do you think it’s coming from?” Kamei asked.

The millionaire pressed his fingers to his earring and asked the AI the same question Kamei had asked.

“It’s coming from inside the castle,” Daisuke turned the wheel in the direction of the castle’s entrance. 

The cheering was continuing and the sound of swords clashing was loud enough to be heard from the outside. The two men were able to arrive in front of the castle’s entrance, but they noticed that the gate was closed. Kamei also noticed that the millionaire was beginning to close his eyes. 

“Hey man, do you want me to drive? You seem like you need some time to rest.”

Before the millionaire could retort, his body couldn’t handle it anymore. His eyes closed immediately, his head landed in front of the wheel, and his foot pressed onto the accelerator. Before Kamei could do anything, the car broke through the castle’s gate entrance and ran over a couple of people. The car only stopped once some sense finally hit Kamei, making him shift gear shift from ‘Drive’ to ‘Park’. Even with all that, Kamei, while panting heavily and trembling in his seat, turned to the driver, who was asleep on top of the airbag. 

Finally being able to calm himself down, Kamei shook the millionaire’s shoulder to make him wake up.

“Dai, wake up man! We’re in some deep shit!”

The millionaire blinked and when he saw Kamei to his side, he groaned. Then he noticed the airbag right in front of him and quickly stepped out of the car, Kamei following his actions. 

Stepping out, they saw the disaster that they have caused. The front gates were broken. There were people throughout their pathway laying on the ground, yelling for help as they held onto their broken body part. The crowd that was once cheering from outside was quiet.

“Well, would you look at that.”

Both Daisuke and Kamei moved their heads to the sound of the same voice that they heard outside. It belonged to a man, appearing to be around the same age as both of them. He had wine-colored hair that matched the color of his eyes and wore a dark blue suit as well as a smirk on his face.

“Lord Hoshino,” Kamei whispered to himself, as Daisuke looked around and noticed guards surrounding them, all pointing guns directly to them, waiting for the next order their ruler would tell them.

“People of DuLoc, I give you our champions!” Lord Hoshino announced, gaining the attention of everyone, especially the millionaire’s. 

“What?”

“Congratulations, young sir. You won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest!”

“Quest? I’m already on my own quest, a quest to get my mansion back!”

“Your mansion?”

“Yes, my mansion. The same mansion where you dropped all those MCPTF officers at!” 

“Alright then. I’ll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I’ll give you your mansion back.”

Kamei looked at the millionaire with uncertainty, noticing that the millionaire was glaring directly at Lord Hoshino. 

“What kind of quest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
